


"Why are you drunk?"

by Ottosuricato



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottosuricato/pseuds/Ottosuricato
Summary: @everyhowlmarksthedead on tumblr asked:  *entra despacito sin que nadie la vea*. HELLO THEEEEEEEERE. We're back to the english territory, and I came para dar por culo like every day de mi vida, la verdad, ¿qué decir? Es un don. Okay, okay, a ver, hermana. Can you pretty please mix this two prompts like ron con coca cola? ✨ 71. “Yuw butiful”. “Are you drunk?” aaaaaaand 55. “What are you doing?” “Learning to cook, for you”. Venga va, que me voy a echar unas laughs 😏😂 espera que quedan pocos caracteres para llegar al limite y ya llegué.@gbaby-28 asked: Can I get a prompt 71 and 4 😄 anyway you want it to go I’m down for it all love your stories.Prompts:4: “Where the fuck is my shirt?”55: “What are you doing?” “Learning to cook, for you”.71: “Yuw butiful”. “Are you drunk?”
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	"Why are you drunk?"

You hear a car stoping at your entrance and you're surprised to learn that is the Teller Morrow pickup truck. Tig gets out and waves at you, helping Chibs to get out of the vehicle. You walk towards them, suspiciously. Normally, Chibs would just return home on his bike. 

"Hey, Y/N." Tig says. 

Chibs lights up when he hears your name. "Y/N! That's my old lady, Tiggy." He says with a plastered voice. He turns and he sees you standing at your door. "Love!" He continues, walking towards you. "Yuw butiful." He says when he gets close to you, trying to caress your face but missing and caressing your shoulder.

"Filip, are you drunk?" You ask and he shrugs. "Why are you drunk?" You rephrase. 

"The Mayans brought some Tequila. Strong shit." Tig explains. "I didn't drink 'cause tequila and I don't make a good couple. I couldn't let him ride like this."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing him." You answer. "Why did he have to drink the Tequila, though? It's 6 in the evening for fuck's sake." You know Chibs likes his whiskey, but you can count with the fingers on one hand the times you've seen him this drunk. 

"The things is, Mayans said we wouldn't be able to drink the bottle. Jax and Chibs drank it on their own, to make a point. Jax is far worse, at least Chibs can stand." Tig answers.

"You man are fucking idiots, you know that?" You ask, exasperated. 

Tig smiles. "Can't say you're wrong, darlin'."

While you were talking to Tig, Chibs has sat down on the entrance floor and is currently sleeping. 

Tig helps you to take your man to bed, since he's too big for you to do it alone. He passes out as soon as he touches the mattress.

"Thanks, Tiggy." You say, kissing his cheek. "Kick those Mayans' ass for me, will ya?" 

He laughs. "Consider it done."

\-----------------

You wake up to loud sounds coming from your kitchen. You spin on the bed, not feeling your man with you. You see the medicines' drawer open, probably Chibs has attacked it to treat his hangover. 

You get up and go to the kitchen. You find Chibs cooking some stuff, wearing only his boxers. He's a fair cook, but he only knows how to cook a couple things. You approach him and hug him, your chest to his back and your head on his shoulder. 

"Morning, love." He says, turning his head to smile at you. 

"Morning, baby." You answer. "What are you doing?"

"Learning to cook for ye." He smiles. "I'm making your favorite." 

"You didn't have to, Filip." You say, caressing his back. 

He finish what he's doing and turns around, taking you in his arms. 

"I know." He says, pecking your lips. "But I want to." He kisses you again. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't remember how I got home, but I haven't seen my bike outside, so I'm guessing someone drove me."

"Yeah, Tig." You answer. "Don't drink that much again, okay Filip? I know you did it to make a point to the Mayans but I didn't like to see you like that." 

"Aye, love." He whispers. "Won't happen again, I promise." 

You kiss him again, and he takes your face between his hands. You caress his shirtless chest. 

"I'm gonna finish this, aye?" He asks

"Okay, baby." You say, clapping his ass. 

You go the bedroom to put on some clothes. You open the dresser to find one of your man's shirts and come back to the kitchen.

Chibs prepares the table with the breakfast, and calls for you. 

"Hey, Y/N." He asks. "Do you know where the fuck is my shirt?" 

You enter the kitchen. "Which one?" 

"That one." He smiles. "The one you're wearing." He brings you closer. "What I am gonna do with ye? You steal all my shirts."

"Do I?" You ask innocently. "And what are you gonna do about it, Telford?" You smirk. 

"Oh I have a few ideas." He says, kissing you passionately.


End file.
